Dove eravamo allora
by Megnove
Summary: Quando tutto è cominciato... quando l'inferno è finito... quando nessuno aveva idea di quello che sarebbe successo... il giorno dell'esplosione... dove eravamo noi allora?... (P.S. Qui supponevo che la storia iniziasse nel 1963... quindi forse i tempi sono un pochino sfalsati. Comunque, le età sono quelle della serie 1979.)
1. Chapter 1

1.  
_«Io… non c'ero… se non nella mente perversa di lui… e già nel cuore di lei…»_

La ragazzina seduta sulla staccionata dondolava le gambe avanti e indietro, con interessata indolenza. Un sole stupendo inondava la pianura illuminando i campi mietuti e i covoni di grano.  
Poteva avere dodici anni, era grassoccia e rossa in viso. Aveva un vestitino corto, un po' strappato, e calze spesse che continuavano a scenderle alle caviglie. Aveva buttato le scarpe logore in terra, con fastidio, sotto di sé. Mangiucchiava un pezzetto di pane raffermo e teneva gli occhi fissi sulla strada sterrata in lontananza che passava tra i campi. Quelli erano i soldati che tornavano dalla guerra. E i prigionieri liberati che tornavano a casa.  
Gente di ogni parte del paese. E anche stranieri. Sfollati, trasferiti in paesi dove c'erano case per accoglierli, persone disposte ad ospitarli, finché non fossero potuti tornare dalle loro famiglie. Laceri, smagriti, molti camminavano zoppicando, coi loro fardelli in spalla. Aveva sentito parlare dei posti dove i nemici tenevano coloro che catturavano, e li torturavano. Una specie di favola paurosa di cui però ora vedeva le prove. Per lei che era orfana di padre, quegli anni avevano significato poco… non molto da mangiare, un vago sentimento d'ansia, non il tormento di avere qualcuno che amava al fronte, non l'ossessione delle bombe. Gli invasori non erano arrivati in quel villaggio così piccolo sperduto nelle campagne. Ora pareva che la guerra fosse quasi finita. Uno o due degli adulti parlavano di alcuni rimasugli da sistemare. Ma in una stupenda mattinata di sole come quella, era difficile credere che ci fosse qualcuno che combatteva o moriva da qualche parte del mondo. Guardava la lunga colonna di uomini e poche automobili incedere lentamente, un po' turbata, più curiosa della novità. Il suo interesse si risvegliò improvvisamente quando un puntino di quella fila si staccò dagli altri, per venire barcollando nella sua direzione.  
Era un ragazzo, non molto alto, di corporatura robusta ma dall'aria emaciata, lunghi capelli scuri scarmigliati che gli ricadevano sul viso. Reggeva sulle spalle un sacco in condizioni non molto migliori delle sue, e avanzava a fatica un passo dopo l'altro. Una gamba era rigida, il passo strascicato. Più di una volta vacillò e sembrò che stesse per cadere, ma con uno scatto rabbioso ogni volta si risollevava come se non volesse darla vinta a qualcuno. Era arrivato ormai a poche decine di metri dalla staccionata dove la bambina lo fissava quasi ipnotizzata, quando le sue energie parvero finalmente esaurirsi. Inciampò in un rametto sul sentiero e scivolò in avanti verso terra.  
Con un gridolino lei saltò giù dal suo posto e corse a sostenere lo straniero senza neanche curarsi di rimettere le scarpe, per istinto. Era parecchio più grande di lei, ma lei era piuttosto forte per aver sempre aiutato la madre nei campi. Lo sostenne spingendo, esclamando concitatamente: –Sta bene, signore? Coraggio, signore… Mitja, Mitja!– chiamò rivolta verso casa. E poi, quando non ebbe risposta, più forte: –Dimitri Ivanovic! Vieni a darmi una mano! È pesante, mi cade!  
Suo fratello maggiore, un mulone allampanato di sedici anni, uscì dalla baracca strascicando i piedi. Gli ci volle un attimo per fissare gli occhi distratti e afferrare la situazione. Ma ancora mentre stava precipitandosi ad afferrare l'uomo dall'altra parte, questo si era già ripreso abbastanza da piantare una grande mano sulla spalla della piccola soccorritrice, che sussultò in risposta. Sollevò gli occhi e vide il suo sguardo spiritato, quasi pauroso, tra le ciocche scarmigliate. –Dove siamo?– chiese con voce affannata e leggermente roca.

Lo fecero sedere sul recinto, e gli portarono una ciotola d'acqua e del formaggio. Mangiò e bevve avidamente, quasi strozzandosi, e si asciugò la bocca col dorso della mano. Lo fissavano attoniti. La mamma sarebbe tornata dal paese soltanto a sera.  
L'uomo chiese di nuovo il nome del villaggio, ad annuì più di una volta tra se stesso, rimuginando, quando ebbe avuto risposta. –Sì, era qui che dovevo venire. C'è un mio zio che ci abita… non lo conosco, ma mi hanno dato l'indirizzo all'ufficio. Lev Aleksejevic Asimov…  
I due si guardarono in faccia un attimo perplessi. –Non so– disse infine la sorella stringendosi nelle spalle. –Questo paese è piccolo, però io non ho mai sentito di uno che si chiami così.  
–Io sì, forse– mormorò il fratello con aria meditabonda, cercando di ricordare. –C'era un Lev Aleksejevic, ma mi pare che sia morto qualche anno fa. Un tipo strano, se ne stava da solo in una casetta lontana dalle altre… veniva solo una volta alla settimana per comprare da mangiare e farsi una bevuta.  
–Doveva somigliarmi allora– ghignò il ragazzo, oscuramente divertito. –Bene, così a quanto pare resto un senzatetto. Tanto valeva che non lasciassi Mosca.  
La ragazzina guardava quel tipo strano con interesse fin dall'inizio, indagando il suo volto bruno. Sarebbe stato perfino bello, senza quell'espressione dura, amara. Non l'aveva mai vista in nessuno, e stranamente questo la attraeva. –Eri un soldato, signore?  
–Già.– Nuovo sorso d'acqua. –Non perché ne avessi voglia. Ero studente all'università. Mi hanno portato a forza sotto le armi. Come tutti, del resto. Medico militare. Studiavo medicina. Anche uno del primo anno andava bene per rattoppare i feriti in trincea.  
Lei non aveva mai conosciuto qualcuno che fosse stato all'università. Sgranò gli occhi. –Sei un dottore? Allora sei importante!  
–O lo sarei diventato.– Rise. –Volevo migliorare la razza umana. Tutti questi anni sono stati un'interruzione inutile. O forse no. Mi hanno insegnato quanto abbia bisogno di essere migliorata. Al fronte lo vedi da vicino, com'è fatto dentro un uomo. Un groviglio di sangue e schifezze. E basta così poco per romperlo. Pochi miseri grammi di una sostanza inanimata. E stupido, soprattutto stupido. Solo degli idioti sprecherebbero le loro forze ad uccidersi così rozzamente, senza uno scopo. Ho fatto quella vita solo pochi mesi. Poi mi hanno catturato.  
–Sono passati altri soldati da qui. Erano stati prigionieri.– C'era qualcosa in quel volto alterato, in quell'espressione quasi travolta, che le faceva intuire una ferita profonda. Una ferita che aveva avuto conseguenze. E quasi in modo ridicolo, le faceva nascere l'istinto materno di proteggere quel giovane più alto di parecchi centimetri, che doveva avere dieci anni più di lei. –Raccontavano che i nemici uccidevano le persone con il fuoco, e con l'aria, e con le iniezioni…  
–Diciamo che io sono stato un po' privilegiato. Una fortuna nella sfortuna. Non ero… tra quelli che avevano più voglia di uccidere. Nei campi di concentramento facevo ancora il medico per gli altri prigionieri. E a volte anche per i soldati di guardia. Mi davano cibo e altre cose, in cambio. Meglio della sorte che è toccata ad altri. Ogni tanto… quando mi chiamavano ad aiutare in infermeria… mi è capitato di assistere.– Un lampo macabro in volto. –Erano veramente crudeli, quei tipi… forse solo un po' più di noi… però bisogna dire che avevano METODO. Sapevano cosa volevano ottenere. Forse non erano completamente in errore.– La voce gli si abbassò. Rimuginava quasi tra se stesso. –La maggior parte degli uomini sono bestie. Da una parte e dall'altra. È uno spreco che tanti idioti abbiano organi sani che starebbero molto meglio a menti migliori delle loro… e nessuno si serve neanche della metà delle sue risorse fisiche…– Gli occhi gli si erano come infossati, il volto si era scurito. Con un guizzo parve riemergere dal buio in cui era scivolato. –Sono tornato e ho trovato la mia casa distrutta… l'università non riaprirà ancora per molto. Speravo di poter riprendere gli studi se avessi trovato qualcuno a cui appoggiarmi, quando alla capitale le cose si fossero rimesse un po' in piedi. Ma a quanto pare no. Dovrò cavarmela con le mie forze.  
La ragazzina era un po' confusa da quel lungo discorso che sembrava avere poco senso, ma le ultime frasi la fecero scattare all'improvviso. –Puoi restare da noi– esclamò con impeto. –Mamma dice sempre che bisogna aiutare i soldati. E non abbiamo un dottore al paese. Puoi lavorare qui finché non torni alla capitale.  
Parve considerare la proposta. –Perché no?– disse infine. –Di certo non ho un'alternativa migliore. Finché non finisce la guerra anche da quell'altra parte non cominceranno seriamente a ricostruire. E poi, così potrò far pratica. Avrò bisogno di molta pratica… per quel che ho in mente di fare.– Per la prima volta considerò attentamente i due ragazzi. –Non avete capito molto di quel che ho detto, vero? Be', non importa. Bisogna cominciare col materiale a disposizione. Dovremo diventare tutti migliori… più forti… perché non possano più farci del male. In ogni senso.  
Molti dei soldati che avevano già visto facevano discorsi così strani. Mamma diceva che avevano visto l'inferno, e che non bisognava meravigliarsi che chi era stato all'inferno non potesse più tornare come prima. Però questo ragazzo era giovane. Forse per lui sarebbe stato diverso. Si sorprese a sperarlo, e ignorò le sue parole rudi. Non sapeva quale fosse il suo male. Però poteva cercare di aiutarlo a guarire. Doveva essere buono, in fondo. Non si stava forse augurando che nessuno facesse più del male?  
Lo prese per un braccio, mentre Dimitri faceva altrettanto dall'altra parte per sostenerlo. Lo straniero era ancora malfermo sulle gambe. –Vieni dentro. Puoi stenderti sul letto di mamma, per riposare. Poi, quando torna, le chiediamo se ti possiamo ospitare.  
Lui le si appoggiò, avvicinando il volto al suo, parendo esaminarla. Le rivolse uno strano sorriso storto. –Non sei esattamente un genio, a quanto pare. Ma quello può mettercelo qualcun altro. E dove la natura non è stata capace di far meglio… rimedieremo. Se non in questa generazione, nella prossima… nei nostri figli o nei loro.  
Lei rispose al sorriso. –Io, quando avrò un bambino– dichiarò con orgoglio –lo chiamerò come mio padre.  
La mano scura, forte, le si strinse più forte sulla spalla come un artiglio, mentre i tre si avviavano per entrare nella casetta.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
_«Eh eh… non sapevo neanche distinguere la destra dalla sinistra… però ero già un gran furbastro…»_

–VOOOOOM! BOOOOM! SWIIIIISSSHHH! MAMMAAAAAAA! GUARDAMI!  
Il bambinetto, piccolo come uno gnomo, saltava e schizzava eccitatissimo dal marciapiede in strada e viceversa, strillando come un'aquila e a braccia allargate, con l'aeroplanino giocattolo in alto sopra la testa. Tutti quelli che finivano sul suo percorso a zigzag dovevano scostarsi in fretta per non essere travolti, e le signore con la borsa della spesa gli lanciavano educati improperi da mamme alle spalle. La sua di mamma cercava inutilmente di richiamarlo, affacciata alla finestra del terzo piano. Era stata male e non poteva scendere ad acchiapparlo. Tutto il resto dei bambini del quartiere gli correvano dietro come un banco di pesci, facendo eco alle sue grida.  
–Non si riesce a controllarlo quel monello, vero signora?  
–Non so proprio da chi abbia preso– sorrise imbarazzata la donna alla dirimpettaia comprensiva. –Oggi però è più vivace del solito… forse anche lui capisce in qualche modo le buone notizie.  
–Avete avuto una lettera di vostro marito?  
–Sì… sta bene… era stato ferito in marzo, ma è in via di guarigione… pare che lo rimpatrieranno presto. Tutti quelli su quel fronte piano piano stanno tornando a casa… ringraziando Iddio.  
–VOOOOOM! SWAAAAAM! TATATATATA! Mamma, guarda! VOLO!  
–SMETTILA SUBITO, RAGAZZACCIO! Non riesco a credere che lo riavrò a casa… non lo vedo da mesi… il bambino neanche se lo ricorda più che faccia ha suo padre…  
–La guerra rende tutte vedove, signora mia. Possiamo dire che adesso i nostri uomini ci sono resuscitati. Quelli che non sono morti di là dall'oceano…  
–Ed è stato difficile badare a quel TERREMOTO da sola… FERMO TU! Ma voialtri non potreste dirgli qualche cosa invece di incoraggiarlo?  
–VOOOOOOOM! TATATATA! Vi faccio tutti secchi brutti crucchi! BOOOOOOM!  
–Siamo anche fortunate… la signora Jones invece non ha smesso di penare… suo marito è nel Pacifico… e potrebbe ancora essere ammazzato… quando si arrenderanno quei maledetti? Non lo vogliono proprio capire che ormai è finita…  
–TATATATATA! Sei morto brutto muso giallo! Ah ah ah ah!  
–Non so… immagino che anche loro abbiano il loro orgoglio… non dev'essere difficile per nessuno darsi per vinto…  
–Sono stati loro ad attaccarci per primi. Non li abbiamo provocati noi. Non ho nessuna pietà per gente del genere. Siete troppo buona, signora. Tutti i loro alleati sono caduti. Cadranno anche loro. Non possono contrastarci a lungo. Peggio per loro se hanno troppo orgoglio per non riconoscere che siamo più forti noi. Avete sentito le ultime notizie comunque? Pare che ci siano novità… buone speranze di batterli. Sto pregando tutte le sere che finisca questa strage.  
–Avrete ragione voi… non so…– Sembrava infastidita o rattristata dall'argomento. –Mi chiedo se non ci vorrà un'altra strage per far finire questa… e allora a che serve…  
–Siete ancora abbattuta per la malattia. Datemi retta… mangiate molto e rimettetevi in forze… se volete, posso tenervelo io il bambino per qualche giorno, finché non sarete di nuovo allegra e pimpante…  
–WAAAAM! BOOOOOOM! SHWAAAAAM!– Un tonfo improvviso. –WAAAAAAAAAH! MAMMAAAAAAAAA!  
Si riscosse di colpo scendendo di corsa con le gambe ancora malferme sulle scale. Alla fine la sua stessa foga lo aveva tradito. Era inciampato finendo lungo disteso in mezzo alla strada, sbucciandosi le ginocchia– per l'ENNESIMA volta. Ansante solo per il breve tratto percorso, la madre si fece largo in mezzo al cerchio di passanti e monelli che contemplavano la scena. –Scusate… permesso… insomma! Non avete niente di meglio da fare? Come stai, tesoro? Lo vedi cosa combini quando non mi dai retta?  
Il piccolo era quasi comico con lacrimoni enormi negli occhietti azzurro ghiaccio di solito così vivaci, una smorfia che gli piegava tutta la bocca nel tentativo da uomo di non gridare. Appena la vide le si buttò in braccio senza una parola.  
–Oh, via, caro, via… sei il mio ometto, non devi piangere… e voi perché non lo avete controllato un po' meglio invece di aiutarlo a sfrenarsi? Non vedete come mi stanco ancora solo per fare due piani? Sapete che non posso stargli dietro…– rimproverò rivolta agli altri bambini mentre esaminava i graffi accertandosi che non si fosse fatto niente di più grave.  
Un ragazzino biondo, poco più grande, si fece avanti con aria responsabile. –Scusatemi, signora. Sapevo che dovevo tenerlo d'occhio. È colpa mia. Vi prometto che starò più attento.  
–Tu vai già a scuola… sei più maturo… te l'avevo affidato. Dovresti pensare prima di permettergli di fare certe cose.  
–Avete ragione. Davvero, non gli lascerò succedere più niente. Prometto. E promette anche Nat, vero Nat?  
Una bimba minuscola dai capelli nerissimi, con il dito in bocca e una bambola di pezza stretta quasi più grande di lei, annuì seria seria, salvo poi scoppiare a ridere a vedere l'amichetto che frignava tenendosi il ginocchio arrossato. Lui a quel punto, con un soprassalto d'orgoglio, mise il broncio e si divincolò perché la madre lo lasciasse andare. Sordo ai richiami, riafferrò l'aeroplanino e prese di nuovo a saltare per la strada seguito dalla ragazzaglia.  
–Volevo disinfettarlo almeno… uff…– mormorò la donna, rinunciando per la stanchezza ad inseguirlo. –Be'… da grande diventerà senz'altro una persona importante, visto che tutti gli vanno appresso… se non si farà ammazzare…  
–Sicuramente, signora.  
Uno strillone girò in quel momento l'angolo della strada in fondo con le notizie del giorno, gridando a squarciagola. Gran parte delle facce si girarono nella sua direzione. La sua voce si confuse con quella dei monelli urlanti e del loro piccolo caporione. –EDIZIONE STRARDINARIAAAAA! SCHIACCIANTE VITTORIA OLTREOCEANO… LE NOSTRE TRUPPE… GRANDE INVENZIONE… SUPERIORE TECNICA! IL NEMICO ANNIENTATO… TUTTI I PARTICOLARIIII…  
–BOOOOOM! TATATATATA! VAAAAAAAM! VOOOOOOM! Ah ah ah ah…


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
_«Aspettavo di vivere… aspettavo di amare… aspettavo di essere amata… aspettavo…»_

–SBOOOOOOM! KRAAAAAAM! RAT–TAT–TAT–TAT! IN PICCHIATAAAAAA!  
–Ti prego, non fare tanta confusione là dietro, amore… la mamma ha un po' di mal di testa, lo sai! Manca ancora molto, caro?  
–Tra poco. Abbi ancora un po' di pazienza. Ti avverto, giovanotto, datti una regolata o me lo riprendo il regalo!  
Alla voce gentile ma severa l'ometto di tre anni coi calzoni corti in ginocchio sul sedile posteriore tacque subito componendosi obbediente, seppure a malincuore. Era il ritratto in miniatura del padre, con la corta zazzeretta bionda tagliata alla militare e gli occhioni blu luminosi. L'unica differenza erano i baffi, altrettanto biondi e ordinati, dell'uomo al volante. Sulla stradina di campagna l'automobile sollevava un gran polverone estivo, sussultando e beccheggiando con un forte scoppio ogni volta che incontrava un sasso.  
–Sarà stata la decisione giusta trasferirci così lontano dalla città? Proprio adesso che…  
–La città sarà molto più caotica della campagna per un po', Marie. E poi… finché non avremo ricostruito abbastanza… sarà anche meno sicura, penso. Degli anni come quelli che abbiamo vissuto lasciano strascichi. Mi sentirò molto meglio sapendo che tu e il bambino…– si fermò un attimo e si corresse con un sorriso. –Che tu e i BAMBINI siete all'aria buona e in un posto dove non può capitarvi niente di peggio di uno scivolone. E anch'io ho bisogno di riposarmi… e molto, dopo quello che ho passato.  
La donna, dai lineamenti delicati e armoniosi sotto il cappellino elegante, annuì con dolcezza, posando la mano su quella del marito. –Tutto quello che vuoi, Pierre. Lo sai che mi sono sempre fidata di te.  
Si erano conosciuti molto giovani, si erano sposati ancora all'università. Quelli erano anni in cui bisognava vivere in fretta. Non sapevi cosa poteva capitarti l'indomani. Infatti, pochi mesi dopo lui era stato chiamato al fronte. La guerra era cominciata come qualcosa di appena percettibile e aveva finito per spaccare in due il paese. Lacerarlo. Metà ai nemici, metà ancora libera… di nome, ma in realtà venduta, asservita. E il giovane tenente colonnello non aveva creduto neanche per un attimo di poter fare meno del suo dovere per riconquistare la patria. Si era licenziato dal servizio regolare e si era imboscato, infiltrandosi nella parte occupata, a sostegno della resistenza. E sua moglie era rimasta sola quasi sempre a trepidare per il suo ritorno, vivendo dei suoi pochi, furtivi ritorni a casa. Il loro primogenito era nato in questa atmosfera di spavento continuo, di attesa di brutte notizie. L'angoscia aveva causato alla sposina un mite mal di cuore che non le sarebbe passato mai più. Ma alla fine la vittoria era arrivata. Gli alleati erano sbarcati in forze, i nemici erano stati scacciati, il governo reinsediato. Jean–Pierre era stato uno dei primi soldati ad essere rimandati a casa, visto che per coincidenza vi si trovava vicino in quel momento. Si erano ritrovati con una gioia quasi feroce… che aveva avuto le sue buone conseguenze. Marie si accarezzò il ventre appena rilevato sotto la blusa dai colori tenui. Cominciava a vedersi. Il bambino sarebbe venuto alla luce quell'inverno.  
Finalmente il motore si fermò con un'ultima esplosione di protesta. Liberato il piccolo che non vedeva l'ora di uscire da quella scatoletta stretta dopo tante ore di viaggio, il guidatore porse galantemente la mano alla passeggera per aiutarla a scendere. Lei la prese con un cenno di ringraziamento del capo e rimase senza fiato di fronte al paesaggio che le si presentò davanti.  
Colline verdi, intatte, dolcemente ondulate si stendevano a perdita d'occhio come se qualcuno le avesse disegnate con un finissimo pennello. Distese di alberi carichi di frutti e tappeti di fiori le ricoprivano. Il nastrino luccicante di un fiume legava tutto come uno stupendo regalo alla luce del lento sole d'agosto. Non si sentiva alcun rumore tranne i canti degli uccelli e il ronzio degli insetti. In lontananza, i tetti anch'essi luccicanti di un paesino di pochissime case, quasi inavvertito in mezzo a tutto quel rigoglio.  
–È là che vive mia nonna. Quella di cui ti ho parlato. Sarà felicissima di averci in casa. Specialmente col nuovo arrivo. È tanto tempo che è sola…  
–Ho fatto bene a fidarmi di te…– Marie gli strinse la mano in segno di gratitudine. –Ero riluttante a venire qui… ma è tutto così splendido…  
Il bambino tirò la giacca del padre implorando muto con gli occhi spalancati il permesso di prendere possesso di tutto quello spazio così ampio. Al suo cenno d'assenso gettò un gridolino di gioia e prese a correre su e giù a perdifiato facendo rombare con la voce il suo aeroplanino. Stettero a guardarlo sorridendo, e l'uomo cinse da dietro la moglie con serena tenerezza.  
–Ha preso tutto da me, non c'è che dire.  
–E ne sei davvero orgoglioso, vero? Speriamo allora che la bambina prenda da me, così siamo pari.  
–Ah, no, cara. Sarà sicuramente un altro maschio.  
–E come faresti a saperlo, prego?  
–Me lo sento. Un padre se le sente queste cose.– Ammiccò con gli occhi ridenti allo sguardo di lei. –Un eroe come me non può avere che figli maschi.  
–Ah, ma davvero?– Inclinò la testa ironica. –E io quindi non avrei voce in capitolo… e se invece fosse proprio una bambina?  
–Allora credo che vorrei chiamarla come la nonna. Le farebbe piacere, ed è una donna tanto dolce che potrebbe essere solo di buon augurio.– Pierre strizzò l'occhio. –Ma vedrai che…  
–Sì, sì, eroe, ho capito.– Marie sollevò la mano posandola sulla guancia del marito, lo sguardo perso all'orizzonte. –Comunque… maschio o femmina… spero solo che sia felice…  
–Sembra quasi che tu stia pregando.  
–Un po' sì… ora che sei tornato… non posso fare a meno di pensare alla fortuna che abbiamo avuto… e che tanti al mondo non hanno… ci sono ancora posti dove si combatte… e donne che soffrono come ho sofferto io per te… potevo esserci io al posto loro… prego che finisca presto…  
Trasalì. Incrociò le mani sul grembo, mentre un sorriso incredulo le affiorava in volto. –Si è mosso!… Senti!  
Il padre saltò quasi, affrettandosi a coprire con le sue le mani di lei, ad avvicinarle l'orecchio alla pancia. –Davvero! È la prima volta! Si vede che gli piace questo posto allora, non trovi? Ah, come salta! Si sente che è un maschio! Un baldo giovanotto che seguirà le mie orme e diventerà un fiero soldato…  
–Io spero che prima o poi non ci sia più bisogno di soldati.– Questa frase era seria.  
Il piccolo si fermò un attimo a fissare i genitori compreso, come se volesse dire qualcosa d'importante e non ricordasse cosa. –Io voglio una sorellina– dichiarò infine serio serio, con una vocina sottilissima. E chiusa la parentesi, riprese a gridare e a correre improvvisamente come aveva smesso.  
Dopo un istante di stupore, i due scoppiarono a ridere. –Hai sentito? L'oracolo si è espresso…  
–Per cui mi sa che ci tocca accontentarlo, vero?  
–Ebbene sì. Però dovrà badarle lui, visto che l'ha chiesto. Come la nonna, allora?  
–Come la nonna.


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
_«Allora come ora… non avevo dove andare. Ero un disperso. Allora come ora… qualcuno mi ritrovò»._

L'uomo si riempì la pipa pigiando bene il tabacco col pollice, assorto. L'accese e tirò qualche boccata. Il sole estivo può essere livido e freddo quando tutto ciò su cui splende sono rovine e macerie. Quelle della città che pretendeva di diventare la capitale del mondo. Le case violate, sventrate, mostravano resti di masserizie che non sarebbero mai dovuti essere visti da occhi estranei, brandelli di vite forse finite, forse spezzate e ricominciate altrove. In ogni modo, perdute.  
–La razza eletta– cantilenò il vecchio dalla barba grigia, in tono oracolare, soffiando il fumo profondamente come un sospiro. –Se è questo che significa esserlo, allora non ne valeva poi forse tanto la pena, eh?  
Grugnì alzandosi dal gradino sconnesso su cui stava seduto e raddrizzando la schiena. Afferrò di nuovo le stanghe del carretto pieno di oggetti rotti e cianfrusaglie e si rimise al lavoro. Polvere si levava mentre raccattava pezzi di stoffa, giocattoli, stoviglie, quanto si poteva riutilizzare o rivendere anche come rottame in mezzo allo sfacelo. –Saccheggiatori di tombe… sempre meglio che non avere da mangiare… e comunque non credo che a chi viveva qui dispiaccia… tutti morti o fuggiti… oggi a te… domani a me… il più tardi possibile, però, eh? Grazie.

_Wie einst, Lili Marleen…  
Wie einst, Lili Marleen…_

Parlava da solo, tanto per sentire meno la solitudine e il silenzio soverchiante. O forse era diventato un po' tocco con l'età. O con tutto quello che aveva visto. In fin dei conti, un matto di più o di meno sulla terra fa poi così differenza? Almeno non era un matto pericoloso come quegli altri. La malinconica canzone militare suonava ironica e dolorosa nell'aria immobile, stantia.  
Lo vide girando intorno a un muro semidistrutto. Stava lì come una statua, immobile, a fissare nel vuoto con occhi vacui, seduto su quella che doveva essere stata la soglia di una casa. I gomiti tra le ginocchia e la testa tra le mani. Quasi avrebbe potuto scambiarlo per una statua ironicamente dedicata da qualche grande artista a quella desolazione. Calzoncini corti, capelli chiarissimi, spettinati. Una macchia di fuliggine sulla guancia, lasciata probabilmente da una mano che doveva aver frugato a lungo nelle macerie cercando qualcosa che non aveva trovato. Forse fu la sua immobilità. O forse lo sguardo vuoto ma al tempo stesso di pietra, di chi ha visto troppo e non ha più niente da perdere. Fatto sta che il vecchio pensò che quel ragazzino sarebbe rimasto lì, incurante di fame e sete, finché l'Angelo della Morte non fosse venuto a prenderselo, se non gli avesse rivolto la parola.  
Così sedette accanto a lui sui mattoni arroventati dal sole, facendosi posto come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Aspirò e soffiò tre o quattro volte il fumo, continuando a guardare davanti a sé. Rimase in silenzio qualche minuto. –Non molto da fare in questo postaccio, eh? – commentò quindi, in tono casuale.  
Spiò la reazione con la coda dell'occhio. Fortunatamente, ne vide una. Un cenno d'assenso, lievissimo, che non intaccò la piega dura della bocca infantile ma che gli fece tirare internamente un sospiro di sollievo. Almeno era qualcosa. Si tolse la pipa dai denti battendola contro il muro per far cadere la cenere. –E allora mi sembra che sia inutile starsene a far niente, o sbaglio? – proseguì. –Di'… quanti anni hai?  
Il bambino parve sorpreso o interessato che quell'adulto non cercasse di trascinarlo via con la forza o di fargli la predica, o che semplicemente non lo ignorasse. Come tanti che in quei tempi duri non potevano avere compassione di nessuno se non di se stessi. Studiò a lungo il suo viso, guardingo come un gatto, mentre l'altro faceva come se niente fosse. –Dieci– ammise poi, di malavoglia, con un filo di voce.  
–Hum. Sicché sei un ometto. Te ne davo di meno. Ma forse solo perché sei così magrolino. Dunque, cosa ci fai qui per conto tuo? Non hai trovato quello che cercavi, immagino… o forse cercavi qualcuno?  
–Nessuno.– L'espressione chiusa e rigida contrastava stranamente coi lineamenti acerbi. Chinò la testa stringendosi forte le ginocchia, raccogliendosi a riccio. –Questa… era casa mia. Speravo che potesse esserci tornato qualcuno. Ma sapevo che non poteva essere vero. Sapevo che l'avrei trovata così.  
–Già. Come tutti. Però quello che non si riesce mai a prevedere… è che ci fa male lo stesso. Non importa saperlo prima.– Il vecchio prese a pigiare nuovamente il tabacco nella pipa. –Non c'è niente da vergognarsi in questo. E non c'è niente di strano. È solo che la gente non riesce a smettere di sperare. Neanche in quest'inferno. Se sia un bene, non lo so.– Fece una pausa, aspirando. –Ho visto morire parecchi. Certe volte mi sembra ancora che debbano arrivare da un momento all'altro girando l'angolo.  
–Io avevo due fratelli più piccoli– si mise a raccontare improvvisamente il ragazzino, con voce piatta. –Karl e Wilhelm… Quando hanno cominciato ad avvicinarsi gli alleati, mamma e papà ci hanno mandato in campagna dagli zii. Io ero il più grande… dovevo proteggerli. Invece poi… è caduta la bomba… sono morti tutti. Ho camminato fin qui. Ci ho messo dei mesi. Mi facevo dare un passaggio da qualche carro, facevo dei lavoretti per mangiare. O rubavo. Pensavo che se i miei genitori erano vivi, mi avrebbero aspettato a casa. Ma la casa… non c'è più.  
L'uomo annuì, con un grugnito sonoro. –Così è capitato a tanti– soggiunse. –E allora? Cosa vuoi fare? Stare seduto qui fino a morire perché ti dispiace essere rimasto solo?– La figurina chinata taceva. –O perché non puoi ammazzare tutti e rimanere solo davvero?  
Sussultò. Alzò la testa a fissare il suo interlocutore, come se pensasse che gli aveva letto nel pensiero. –So come ci si sente– disse questo semplicemente, senza ricambiare il suo sguardo. –Poi ci si alza… ci si scrolla di dosso la polvere… e si cerca di continuare a vivere. Non foss'altro che per non peggiorare le cose.  
Quasi a sottolineare le proprie stesse parole, si rimise in piedi spolverandosi i calzoni con le grosse mani. In confronto a lui era un gigante. Gliene tese una, dura e callosa. –Mi chiamo Georg Heinz– si presentò. –Tu come ti chiami?  
Il ragazzino glielo disse.  
–Bene… allora adesso vedi un po' tu cosa vuoi fare. Puoi startene qui con lo stomaco che brontola o puoi dividere un po' di zuppa calda con me. Non aspettarti molto… le scodelle sono mezze vuote e saranno ancora più vuote se vieni con noi. Ma siamo abituati a fare un po' di fame. Ho uno spettacolo viaggiante. O l'avevo prima che quest'apocalisse mi portasse via gli artisti e i clienti. O l'avrò ancora quando sarà passata. Se non altro, non dubito che qualcuno da qualche parte in questo momento starà ancora peggio di me. Ma ci arrangeremo. Ci arrangiamo sempre.  
Si raddrizzò indirizzando un fischio alla sua sinistra. Una bambinetta apparentemente coetanea di quello seduto sul gradino fece capolino dalle macerie, trotterellando poi allegramente verso il padre. Era minuta e sorridente, avvolta in un cappotto molto più grande di lei, troppo caldo per la stagione ma evidentemente l'unico indumento che fossero riusciti ad adattare. Aveva le braccia colme di rottami e rimasugli, che porse al vecchio alzandosi sulla punta dei piedi nudi.  
–Mia figlia– esibì Georg, mentre lei esaminava molto seria il nuovo venuto. –Come vedi anche lei fa la sua parte. Ma un giorno diventerà un'ottima trapezista. Anche tu dovrai fare la tua parte se decidi di aggregarti, non dubitarne. Bene, cosa mi dici?  
Il ragazzino era rimasto come imbambolato a fissare quel visetto e quel corpicino snello da silfide, come se tra le macerie fosse scesa una creatura di un altro mondo a portarlo via. Tutto il mondo stava passando quel che stava passando, ma quella bambina sorrideva. Gli si avvicinò senza una parola, porgendogli una mano– piccolissima in confronto a quella del padre, e ancor più uscendo dalla manica grigia e sformata del cappotto.  
La prese. E si alzò dalla soglia, strofinandosi la macchia di fuliggine sul viso.


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
_«Sapevo già cosa fosse l'orgoglio. E cominciavo a chiedermi… in che modo avrei dovuto difenderlo»._

Mio padre era un guerriero rispettato,  
e così il padre di mio padre.  
Io sarò degno  
dei colori che coprono il mio viso.  
Io sarò quello  
di cui si parlerà  
tra la mia gente,  
un giorno.

–Hah! Ti ho atterrato un'altra volta! Sei un deboluccio, ammettilo! Ti arrendi?  
–N… no!  
–E allora dai, fatti sotto!  
Erano più o meno coetanei, robusti, nella prima adolescenza, abbronzati. I muscoli nascenti si tendevano e luccicavano di sudore al sole rovente. Lottando cercavano di piegarsi a vicenda a terra con sforzo, si rincorrevano, si afferravano emettendo grugniti con le voci ancora infantili. Rotolarono avvinghiati giù dal lieve pendio polveroso, ricoprendosi di un sottile strato di terra giallastra, per poi rialzarsi e ricominciare subito appena arrivati in fondo, i volti concentrati, tesi. Nessuno dei due voleva perdere.  
Uno era leggermente più alto dell'altro, il volto un po' più affilato, i lineamenti più marcati. Maggiore di poco, ma quel tanto che bastava per sfruttare una maggiore malizia nel prevedere le mosse del compagno e mandarle a vuoto, o usare la sua forza contro di lui. Quando gli riusciva di liberarsi facilmente dalla sua presa rideva di gusto, quasi con scherno. L'altro, più tarchiato, gli si gettava addosso direttamente, riflettendo meno, non tanto perché gli mancasse la furbizia quanto perché sembrava non concepire assolutamente l'uso di trucchi in una prova di schietta forza contro forza. La sua tattica era più rozza in apparenza, eppure spesso il suo impeto riusciva a sorprendere l'avversario e gli dava un vantaggio. Non rideva, restava concentrato e accigliato, come se per lui ancor meno che per l'altro quello fosse tutto meno che un gioco tra ragazzi.  
Infine si bloccarono in una presa che nessuno dei due riusciva a spezzare, e tuttavia nessuno dei due riusciva ad avere la meglio. Sudati, sporchi, sbuffanti, cercavano inutilmente di superarsi a vicenda ma per poco che uno cedeva, riusciva subito a recuperare il terreno perduto. Le loro forze erano troppo pari. Rimasero in posizione di stallo per una mezz'ora buona, gli occhi quasi fuori dalle orbite. Infine a tutti e due i muscoli cedettero quasi contemporaneamente, e si buttarono a terra a braccia aperte, ansimando e rossi in volto, a fissare il cielo.  
–Sei migliorato– rise dopo un attimo quello più alto, con franchezza, compiaciuto della forza dell'avversario. –Ormai non riesco più a tenerti testa. Sarai un grande guerriero, un giorno.  
–Tu sei ancora più forte di me- ribatté serio l'altro, girandosi sulla pancia e alzandosi sui gomiti, in un'espressione convenuta di modestia. –E poi perché dovremmo essere guerrieri? La nostra gente non combatte più da tanti anni.  
–Be', forse dovrebbe.– Un guizzo di dispetto negli occhi scuri. –No, non pensarci. Volevo dire che sarai un grande cacciatore. Tutti e due saremo grandi cacciatori, quando saremo adulti. Il popolo ne ha bisogno.– Si sollevò, pulendosi la polvere dal viso, e gli porse la mano. Il compagno l'accettò senza parole.  
–Ascolta. Cos'è?– Entrambi tesero l'orecchio allenato a grida in lontananza. Gente animata correva andando e venendo dal centro abitato della riserva. Non sembravano esclamazioni di paura, quanto di sorpresa o di gioia. Quello dei due che sembrava il maggiore fece un cenno all'altro, abbassandosi istintivamente per correre dietro un dosso. –Vieni a vedere, fratello.  
Non erano fratelli. Gli unici della loro età nel piccolo villaggio, l'uno aveva nell'altro il solo compagno di giochi. Era naturale che avessero stretto un legame molto forte. Passavano più tempo insieme che con chiunque altro della tribù, parenti inclusi. A dorso curvo, presso il suolo come due veri cacciatori, seguirono il sentiero dall'alto fino alle prime case e stettero a guardare sbirciando tra i macigni la scena che avveniva qualche metro più in basso. –Sono Pete Sleepingbear e Will Looksbird. Sono tornati dalla guerra.  
I due ragazzoni, nell'uniforme dell'esercito lavata di fresco e lucida che evidentemente avevano tenuto per farsi ammirare, erano al centro di un cerchio di donne e ragazzini che li guardavano ad occhi spalancati. Posavano i fagotti, accettavano il cibo portato loro in dono con grandi sorrisi, abbracciavano le madri e le sorelle piangenti. Sembravano più robusti e ben nutriti di quando se n'erano andati. Si muovevano in modo diverso, quasi come dei bianchi. Solo qualche vecchio scuoteva la testa vedendoli.  
–Dicevi che non combattiamo più? Invece lo facciamo e come– mormorò il maggiore a mezza voce. Il suo tono rivelava disprezzo per quello che stava guardando. Poi sputò a terra, facendo fuggire un serpentello innocuo. –Ma per le ragioni sbagliate. Guarda quei due. Se ne sono andati a combattere la guerra degli uomini bianchi, per farsi accettare dagli uomini bianchi. Guarda come sono pallidi. Tanto valeva che restassero con loro.  
–Questa guerra era di tutti, fratello. L'ha fatta il nostro paese, non solo i bianchi. E anche noi siamo di questo paese. Che c'è di tanto brutto?  
–Chi comanda questo paese? Chi decide per noi? E chi ci ha mandati in questa riserva, noi e le altre tribù? Non fingere che siamo uguali. Non gli dobbiamo niente se non rancore. Dovremmo stare tra di noi, non aiutarli. Se un bianco uccide altri suoi simili, cosa vuol dire questo per noi? Tanto meglio, dovremmo dire. Lasciamo che si distruggano tra loro, così ci lasceranno in pace.  
–Non ti ho mai sentito parlare così.– Il più giovane sbatté le palpebre, senza comprendere. –Noi siamo in pace ora. Non possiamo restare in pace?  
–E tu pensi che basti?– La rabbia negli occhi dell'altro si era mutata in amarezza. –Ci lasciano stare qui perché non gli diamo fastidio… perché non siamo pericolosi per loro. E non ci lasciano essere noi stessi. La nostra lingua si sta perdendo… le nostre tradizioni diventano spettacoli vuoti, per farli ridere. Ci stiamo dimenticando chi siamo.– Chinò la testa, tra i lunghi capelli neri lisci arruffati. –Vedrai se non è vero quando proverai a uscire di qui. Vorrei risparmiartelo. Stiamo morendo e non ce ne rendiamo conto. Quelli che vogliono essere accettati cercano di diventare come loro, di comportarsi come loro. Mi dispiace. È che mi rende triste. Vorrei fare qualcosa… ma da solo non posso. Dovremmo sollevarci tutti insieme. Come ai tempi dei grandi capi. Quelli che facevano davvero paura all'uomo bianco, nonostante tutti i suoi fucili e le sue leggi. Non so che darei per essere vissuto a quei giorni.  
–Mio nonno lo ha visto. Era uno dei suoi compagni… del grande sciamano che guidava il popolo in battaglia e faceva fuggire i bianchi a frotte, invocando il loro Saint Jerome. Era parente della famiglia di sua moglie. Ne parla sempre. E gli brillano gli occhi.  
–Tuo nonno ti ha cresciuto bene, fratello– esclamò il ragazzo più grande, sorridendo, scompigliando i capelli del compagno. –Tu sei degno del nome della nostra gente. Un giorno sarai come lui, come quel capo.  
–Anche tu sarai un vero capo– ribatté l'altro scherzosamente, felice di vedere l'amico di nuovo allegro. –Quando avremo la nostra caccia dell'età adulta, e il nostro nome da adulti.  
–Allora promettiamocelo. Anche se tutti dimenticano, noi non dimenticheremo. Noi aiuteremo i nostri fratelli a ricordare. E quando saremo adulti… non perderemo il nostro orgoglio. E faremo vedere a tutti chi siamo.  
Corse via, lanciando un grido un po' stridulo che voleva essere un grido di guerra. L'altro gli tenne dietro, rinfrancato ma ancora un po' preoccupato. –Farò vedere a tutti chi sono– mormorò. –Però spero… che possiamo farlo senza odiare nessuno.


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
_«Non mi avreste riconosciuto. O forse sì. Le cose importanti… già le avevo imparate»._

La terra è avara. Il raccolto è scarso. Il sole brucia e consuma. E sono avari i compratori al mercato. È come se la terra si stesse riprendendo tutto quello che ci ha dato. Chissà che peccato abbiamo commesso contro di lei per meritare questo. O forse siamo noi che la stiamo svuotando. In ogni caso, tutto quello che possiamo fare è accettare il volere del Cielo. Così come è sempre stato.  
L'uomo si tolse un istante il largo cappello e si asciugò il sudore, rimettendoselo subito per non scottarsi il cranio quasi calvo sotto il sole calcinante. Aveva indosso una giacchetta e un paio di calzoncini di ruvida tela azzurra, l'abito di quasi tutti dalle sue parti. Visto un contadino dell'entroterra, non hai bisogno di vederne molti altri. Nonostante fossero passati tanti anni dalla rivoluzione, come pochi altri irriducibili delle campagne attaccati alla tradizione degli antenati portava ancora un codino polveroso arrotolato sotto il copricapo. Reggeva una piccola borsa appesa a dei cordoncini, non molto pesante, ma che dal suo passo strascicato sembrava quasi contenere dei macigni. Riprese la sua marcia. Era quasi arrivato. Tra le onde di calore che salivano dal suolo arido, distingueva finalmente la forma della sua casupola.  
Entrando emise un gran sospiro di sollievo sentendo l'afa feroce dell'esterno abbandonargli il corpo nella fresca penombra. Lanciò un richiamo gutturale con voce che suonò roca e spenta per non essere stata usata quasi da due giorni. Un suono di lesti passi gli fece eco dall'unica altra stanza, e suo figlio si affrettò a venirgli incontro e inchinarsi.  
Gli lanciò la scarsella con le poche monete guadagnate, che fu afferrata prontamente, e gli si rivolse con espressione di rimprovero, mettendosi a sedere. –Non hai lavorato molto mentre non c'ero, a quanto vedo. Ti avevo detto di occuparti del campo. L'ho visto mal curato. Sei un fannullone, ammettilo.  
–Sì, padre– rispose il ragazzetto senza batter ciglio, con voce incolore.  
L'uomo rimase sospeso per un attimo e lo considerò. Era piccolo per i suoi dodici anni, cresciuto poco forse per la scarsità di cibo ormai così perenne che nessuno ci faceva più caso, eretto, quasi gracile anche se si indovinava che si sarebbe fatto robusto e paffuto se solo avesse potuto nutrirsi come si deve, stampata in viso l'espressione severa e indecifrabile, stoica, del figlio obbediente a cui non sarebbe mai passato per la testa di ribellarsi, giusto o ingiusto che fosse il richiamo. Sospirò nuovamente. –Bene, forse il campo è un po' grande per te da solo. Andrebbe coltivato in due o anche in tre, ma non ci sono che io per andare in città a vendere. Hai preparato da mangiare? Portamelo. Muoio di fame.  
–Sì, padre.  
Silenziosamente sgusciò nell'altra stanza, e altrettanto silenziosamente tornò con un piccolo vassoio di legno. Una porzione scarsa di riso, una di verdure e una di zuppa, altrettanto scarse– niente carne. Per una persona sola. Non aspettava il suo ritorno e aveva preparato solo per sé. Ma è normale che il genitore debba mangiare per primo. Egli accettò con naturalezza e mangiò avidamente mentre il figlio lo osservava in piedi, in silenzio. Dopo avrebbe cercato qualcos'altro per sfamarsi tra quel che era rimasto in dispensa.  
–Questa dovrebbe essere roba da donne– commentò il padre con la bocca piena. –Ma non ci sono donne in questa casa. E si sente. Col poco che abbiamo, non sono riuscito neanche a trovarti una fidanzata decente. Perfino il vecchio Wang si è tirato indietro dopo che eravamo in trattative da mesi. Preferisce dare la figlia a uno studente istruito di città. Bene, se pensa che questi giovani moderni possano offrirgli di più, faccia pure. Lo vede chiunque che non rispettano più i loro genitori. Se questo paese sta andando in malora…  
Il ragazzo non rispondeva. Il padre parve notare solo allora che era rimasto in piedi da mezz'ora e gli fece finalmente cenno che poteva sedersi. –Io dico che gli dei sono irati con noi. Quei nuovi maestri a scuola insegnano che gli dei non ci sono. E allora perché da quando sono arrivate tutte queste idee moderne la terra si è inaridita? Perché combattiamo tra di noi, i soldati a nord e i ribelli a sud? E perché quegli arroganti stranieri dell'est si possono permettere di prendersi il nostro paese e metterci sotto i piedi…  
Parlava per sentito dire. Gli effetti della guerra civile, e di quella coi vicini orientali, erano scarsi nelle regioni interne. Le notizie arrivavano viaggiando di bocca in bocca, o coi cantastorie, pochi avevano una radio e più che altro in città. Gli invasori maltrattavano senza creanza i cittadini delle regioni conquistate, li costringevano ad atti vergognosi di sottomissione, erano violenti e maneschi. Pareva che finalmente le due fazioni in lotta, il governo e i rivoluzionari, avessero fatto un patto per unirsi contro di loro… finalmente si erano rese conto che divise sarebbero solo cadute più in fretta. Un così grande impero, minacciato da un minuscolo paesino di poche isole sparute i cui abitanti incolti e rozzi avevano l'unico vantaggio di una testardaggine irriducibile. Correva voce che i bianchi dell'altro grande impero, a nordovest, avessero accettato di venire in aiuto. Ma che aiuto può venire da un popolo straniero contro altri stranieri? Se il paese fosse stato unito, gli invasori non avrebbero potuto niente contro di esso. Quando un popolo si mette contro se stesso, la giusta punizione è che sia rovinato dall'interno e dall'esterno.  
Più che altro là da loro la guerra si avvertiva nella povertà diffusa che impediva anche ai più affamati di spendere molto per le misere derrate che ancora riuscivano a produrre. Si accese la pipa e tirò una lunga boccata, fissando nel vuoto, bofonchiando al figlio di preparare il tè. –Mio cugino ci è morto in questa guerra. Era l'unico che ancora ci potesse aiutare col lavoro. Maledetti diavoli. Stammi a sentire. Oggi o in futuro… non voglio che tu abbia mai a che fare con uno di loro, chiaro?  
–Sì, padre.– Non poteva rispondere altrimenti. Del resto, non aveva mai visto uno straniero, bianco o dell'est che fosse.  
Per la terza volta il vecchio sospirò, per la seconda fissò intensamente il ragazzino taciturno. –Sarà stato il destino che tra tutti i figli che ho perso, sia rimasto in vita soltanto tu. Sei debole, non c'è molto che tu sappia fare, e non sai farti valere. Quando non ci sarò più, penso che avrai molta difficoltà ad andare avanti nella vita.  
–Sì, padre.  
–Ma sei un bravo figlio– concesse. –Non sei molto capace ma ti impegni. Ed è vero che da quando tua madre se n'è andata hai dovuto fare tutto da solo in questa casa. E hai imparato bene. Non posso lamentarmi. Però mi chiedo cosa ne sarà di te in futuro. Con tutto quello che sta succedendo, non riesco proprio a immaginarmelo.  
Questo era quanto di più vicino gli riuscisse di esprimere a un complimento. Per la prima volta all'angolo della bocca del ragazzo tremolò un accenno di sorriso. –Sì, padre.  
–Ricordati solo una cosa. Resta attaccato alla terra. Tra tutti gli eventi e i cambiamenti, è l'unica a rimanere sempre stabile. Anche quando ti sembra che non voglia restituirti niente, non staccartene. Noi siamo gente nata dalla terra, siamo legati alla terra. Senza di essa, perdiamo noi stessi. E chi può sapere cosa accade a un uomo che ha perso se stesso?


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
_«Io l'ho vista più da vicino di tutti voi. Naturalmente, anche in quel caso… con la mia solita classe e fascino»._

Ora l'inverno del nostro scontento  
È reso gloriosa estate da questo sole di York,  
E tutte le nubi che incombevano sulla nostra casa  
Sono sepolte nel profondo seno dell'oceano.  
Ora le nostre fronti sono cinte da ghirlande di vittoria,  
Le nostre armi intaccate appese come trofei,  
Le nostre aspre sortite mutate in allegri raduni,  
Le nostre marce tremende in danze deliziose.  
La guerra del volto tetro ha spianato la fronte corrugata,  
Ed ora, invece di montare destrieri bardati  
Per spaventare le anime di timorosi avversari,  
Saltella agilmente nella camera di una dama  
Alla seducente melodia del liuto.  
(_Riccardo III_, I, 1)

Una pioggia di tappi di sughero bombardò il malcapitato oratore, facendolo rientrare dal finestrino del treno da cui si era sporto mezzo fuori nella sua declamazione. –Piantala! –Non ne possiamo più! –Dove credi che siamo, al college? –È da due ore che ti esibisci! –Fuciliamolo, ragazzi!  
–Ehi ehi ehi, è questo il modo di accogliere l'arte?– esclamò fintamente offeso l'oggetto di cotante contumelie, smessi i panni del duca di Gloucester, afferrando una bottiglia e puntandola come un moschetto, pronto a rispondere al fuoco. –Ringraziate piuttosto, non troverete un altro che vi insegni queste cose ora che tornate a casa! E ringraziate anche che non ho il tempo di lavare l'onta col vino! Tom! Dick! Harry! Stiamo per arrivare a Londra!  
Appena il convoglio entrò in stazione tutti i soldati a bordo diedero in un solo urlo di trionfo, per poi sciamare in un fiume di uniformi fuori da tutte le porte e perfino dalle finestre, incontro alle mamme, alle sorelle, alle fidanzate, ai padri che erano venuti a prenderli. Le banchine della stazione si riempirono di abbracci, pacche sulle spalle, risa. Quelli che non avevano nessuno da incontrare o che comunque quella notte dovevano andare in caserma, sacco in spalla, si avviarono in un drappello sparuto fuori dai cancelli.  
–E allora tu cosa fai, Tom? La licenza dura poco! Vogliamo passare la serata in un pub a vedere chi di noi finisce prima sotto il tavolo?  
–Nah. Io vado a dormire presto stasera. Casa mia è in campagna e le corriere non funzionano. Me la farò tutta a piedi, ma ne varrà la pena per vedere le facce dei miei vecchi quando busserò alla porta! Erano sei mesi che non riuscivo a far avere loro mie notizie…  
–Il solito irreprensibile. Io ho voglia di ubriacarmi.  
–E io voglio abbordare una ragazza. Non importa chi! Basta che porti la gonna! Sono stufo di vedermi solo maschi attorno quando mi giro!  
–E tu invece, signor tenentino? Vieni con noi? Sbaglio o anche tu hai una fidanzata da qualche parte?  
–Eh eh eh…– L'apostrofato, dal fisico asciutto e dalla divisa impeccabile, si riempì la pipa di tabacco preso dal taschino e aspirò con gusto roteando gli occhi prima di rispondere ostentatamente: –Be', signori miei… un gentiluomo quale io sono non rivela informazioni compromettenti per una signora! Comunque la mia magione avita non è molto lontana da qui, per cui credo che questa notte mi stravaccherò allegramente a casa… ma non sia mai detto che non vi faccia compagnia nelle vostre gozzoviglie prima, se la cosa vi fa piacere! Dopotutto mi dispiacerebbe lasciarvi senza qualche festeggiamento. Dopo questa licenza probabilmente saremo tutti congedati, e chi s'è visto s'è visto…  
–Eh già. Noi torniamo a sgobbare… e tu invece torni a divertirti!  
–Sei stato un bel furbo. Ti sei fatto tutta la ferma come ufficiale addetto all'intrattenimento delle truppe. L'avessi VISTA una trincea.  
–Te ne torni a casa con la divisa immacolata e una medaglia presa senza colpo ferire. Fossero tutti come te…  
Il tenentino sbuffò dalla pipa levando gli occhi al cielo. –Be', provateci voi a cercare di far ridere i commilitoni quando intorno si sentono fischiare le bombe che possono appiattirti a metà di una battuta. A me piace credere di aver svolto un servizio utile. Chi riesce a dimenticare per un paio d'ore la sua paura di morire, poi è meno probabile che muoia davvero. E vi assicuro che non è stato facile. A parte che non è proprio vero che non abbia mai incontrato il nemico…  
–Racconta.  
–È successo una sera mentre stavamo trasportando le attrezzature di scena in un capannone adibito a ritrovo. Il fronte era a poche miglia. Una pattuglia di crucchi all'improvviso fanno irruzione e ci tirano un paio di sventagliate di pallottole coi mitra… sul momento pensammo che ci avessero preso per le salmerie. In ogni modo… non si erano accorti di me perché ero dietro la porta con la scatola delle spade finte. Così, mentre i miei compagni si buttano dietro le casse, io che faccio? Agguanto una spada di legno e tiro una botta tra capo e collo a quegli scalmanati. Sono caduti come _Frankfurter_. Per questo ho guadagnato la medaglia. «Sprezzo del pericolo nell'affrontare il nemico disarmato salvando i commilitoni».  
–Ma va'. Che storia!  
–Teatrale in ogni momento, tu, eh?  
–Non so se hai più fortuna o faccia tosta. Dovevi stare vicino a me in trincea, scommetto che non mi avrebbero ferito.  
–Il che però dimostra che gli ufficiali non combattenti NON sono necessariamente delle pappemolli, miei cari. Ma non è finita qui. Dopo abbiamo trovato un tipo nascosto in mezzo agli attrezzi, che tremava come una foglia. Un loro disertore. Era lui che stavano cercando. Ci pregò di aiutarlo a scappare, e lo facemmo. Così ho salvato anche una vita in più.  
–Bravo l'eroe.  
–Per questo ora dovrai offrire il primo giro da bere a tutti. Tanto sei ricco.  
–Ehi, non sono soldi miei! E del resto non crediate che ora resterò in panciolle a casa. Devo tornare a Oxford e prendermi la laurea, o il nonno mi disereda. Dopodichè potrò finalmente dedicarmi alla mia carriera…  
–Vuoi diventare una stella del palcoscenico anche nella vita, eh?  
–Non so immaginare chi potrebbe non desiderarlo. L'ho sognato fin da quando ero alto così.  
–Avrai tutte le ragazze ai tuoi piedi.  
–Me ne basterebbero un paio di centinaia. Forza, che ne dite di entrare in quel locale là? Scommetto che fanno un'ottima birra… sono tanto di buonumore che invece del primo giro potrei offrirvene due!  
–Però ti diamo un consiglio… vacci piano! Tra le donne, la bottiglia e la vita da artista avrai tanti di quei grattacapi che finirai per perdere quella tua bella chioma bionda!  
–Già, e allora chi ti filerebbe più? Addio ammiratrici!  
Il tenentino, ridendo, si ravviò i capelli fuori ordinanza di cui era evidentemente molto orgoglioso. –Non c'è pericolo, gente. Non c'è pericolo! Questi me li porterò fino alla tomba!


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
_«Attraverso la mia sofferenza, stavo apprendendo… come il dolore di uno è riflesso del dolore di tutti»._

–Eshe.  
Chinati e riempi la brocca. Rialzati e solleva la brocca. Il caldo non dà tregua, il sudore scorre a rivoli. L'acqua è poca… anche il grande fiume Ewaso Nyiro sembra estenuato dal sole quest'anno. E i bambini hanno sete. Hai già perso due bambini per la sete e la fame. Non vuoi più avere tombe su cui gettare un ramo verde.  
–Eshe, _safari ujeema_. Buon viaggio. I vostri partono oggi, non è vero?  
–Sì.– La giovane donna rivolse un sorriso alla vicina. –Siamo stati fermi molto. Forse nel prossimo posto troveremo più cibo e più pace.  
–Hai dei bei bambini, Eshe. _Moto mzuri_… bravo bambino– cantilenò la vecchia cercando di posare la mano rugosa sulla testa di uno dei più piccoli, che le era corso tra le gambe. –I miei nipoti sono tutti lontani da me, le mie figlie mi hanno dimenticato. Vorrei che tu fossi stata moglie di mio figlio. Di certo ti saresti presa cura di me.  
Eshe scoprì i denti candidi abbaglianti mentre riempiva un'altra brocca. Quante volte aveva sentito quelle stesse parole, nel periodo in cui i due clan avevano abitato a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro. –Buona madre, _Nkai_ ha voluto che sposassi Ashon. E siamo stati fortunati. Abbiamo avuto molti figli forti che saranno buoni guerrieri e buone madri.– Lanciò un richiamo ad alcuni che si erano allontanati troppo giocando. Le si affrettarono intorno. I maschi più grandi già circoncisi, Mosi e Chui, non c'erano, stavano imparando a cacciare da soli e a diventare uomini. Le femmine e i piccini stavano ancora attaccati alle sue gonne: Paka, già una piccola donna che badava coscienziosamente ai fratellini, i gemelli Hasana e Hasani, la deliziosa Zanta e Zuri, ancora portata in braccio, che piagnucolava al solo accenno a lasciarla a terra e forse non avrebbe mai camminato da sola, come scherzava il padre. Ne mancava uno. Corrugando le ciglia, cercò intorno a sé finche non lo vide giocare serio e silenzioso col fango del fiume accanto a lei, cospargendolo su larghe foglie per formare barchette. Era sempre così tranquillo e taciturno che non ci si accorgeva neanche della sua presenza. –Tu diverrai un saggio, piccolo mio!– rise forte, facendogli alzare gli occhietti neri su di sé. Tra tutti, forse quel figlioletto era il suo preferito. Il suo nome significava «Amato».(1)  
–Ah! Ah! Anche Ashon lo dice sempre, ricordo!– esclamò la vecchia Kamaria battendo le mani. –Allora lo manderete nella grande città a studiare coi maestri bianchi! Come è già andato suo padre!  
–Buona madre, Ashon non sta sempre in città. Torna ad ogni periodo di piogge. Ma dice che bisogna conoscere le leggi dei bianchi e il loro modo di fare le cose, se vogliamo un giorno rimandarli al loro paese ed essere liberi.  
Kamaria scosse la testa. –Liberi dai bianchi? Lo siamo stati solo ai tempi delle favole. Solo qualche anno fa… non si sono presi i nostri uomini per mandarli ad uccidere quegli altri bianchi che arrivavano dal nord, e i neri che obbedivano loro? Anche mio figlio c'è andato. E di quello che ha visto non ne vuol parlare. È tornato con una gamba sola e non potrà più andare a caccia, per colpa di quelle armi che sputano fuoco. Il mio unico maschio…– Si lamentò forte, stringendo le nocche ossute. –Quella che fanno loro non è la guerra come andrebbe fatta. È una cosa da demoni. Non vince il più forte o il più bravo, ma chi spara più di quella roba. Non rispettano i nemici, non danzano. Non è un modo onorevole di combattere.  
L'altra donna ascoltava in silenzio. –Ma loro ci comandano da prima che io nascessi– concluse la vecchia. –Sono più forti. E non ci si libera di chi è più forte, come i fiumi non possono andare al contrario. È così e così continuerà ad essere.  
–Ashon dice di no, e io gli credo– rispose quietamente Eshe. –Dice che uomini di tutte le tribù si stanno unendo per conquistare la nostra libertà. Che la conquisteremo lavorando insieme. E senza fare la guerra, ma lottando con le loro stesse parole e le loro leggi. Anche in altri paesi stanno sforzandosi per questo, e alcuni già stanno riuscendo. Ashon dice che quando si è uniti, non c'è niente che non si riesca a fare.  
–Ashon forse comincia a pensare troppo come i bianchi. Anche tu, mi pare, ascolti molto quei preti della missione. E nel mio clan corre voce che non hai fatto iniziare le tue figlie al modo dei vecchi. Questo non mi sembra liberarsi di loro, mi sembra farsi cambiare da loro.  
–Dobbiamo essere padroni di noi stessi e decidere da soli per noi. Però dobbiamo anche imparare le cose migliori da tutti. Essere liberi non significa non cambiare mai. Significa tenere quello che è buono del vecchio, e prendere quello che è buono del nuovo. Non diventeremo indipendenti da loro per cacciarli e odiarli, ma per essere davvero loro amici.  
–Sarà così, figlia mia. Intanto però è con la fame che dobbiamo lottare. Anche i tuoi bimbi ne soffrono. La libertà non può far molto contro la fame.– Quasi comprendendo quelle parole, Zuri si mise a piagnucolare. La giovane madre sospirò. Inutile negare che fosse vero. Erano tutti parecchio dimagriti negli ultimi mesi. Anche lei non aveva più la floridezza, la pelle splendente di quand'era sposa. Ma veder star male i suoi figli era peggio del malessere che sentiva lei stessa.  
–_Mama! Mama!_– la richiamò Paka concitata, risvegliandola dai suoi pensieri. Cercava di trattenere come poteva per un braccio il fratellino, che aveva lasciato andare le sue barchette e smaniava per entrare in acqua. Il piccolo si divincolava, lamentandosi e indicando col ditino qualcosa proprio al centro del fiume. Improvvisamente, a una mossa brusca, il braccino bagnato scivolò dalla presa della ragazzina, e la figuretta scura cadde di colpo nella corrente, scomparendo completamente. Madre e sorella diedero insieme un grido.  
Ma quasi subito il bimbo emerse di nuovo, dritto in piedi e gocciolante, stringendo come poteva tra le braccia un pesce argenteo, guizzante, appena preso. Scosse la testa per liberarsi in parte dall'acqua, poi avanzò solennemente di qualche passo verso la madre tendendole senza batter ciglio la sua preda, che lottava per tenere ferma. Eshe prese il pesce ammutolita. –Hai sentito piangere la tua sorellina e le hai portato da mangiare. Non vuoi niente per te?  
Lui scosse silenziosamente la testa. La mamma si chinò ad asciugarlo dolcemente, commossa e meravigliata. Non si lamentava mai per se stesso, non piangeva mai. Si limitava ad osservare tutto con quello sguardo sereno, distante. Eppure non aveva esitato a mettersi in pericolo per portarle quel dono. A volte le sembrava veramente che quel figlio fosse uno spirito o un saggio in forma di bambino. Che le fosse venuto da altrove. Espresse tutto questo solo col sorriso. –Un giorno saprai provvedere bene alla tua famiglia, come un saggio _lpayian_. Però sei ancora troppo piccolo per andare dove l'acqua è profonda. Prometti di non farlo più, fino a quando non sarai grande.  
Ricevette un cenno d'assenso altrettanto silenzioso e solenne. –Hai visto, buona madre? Sarà un grande uomo quando sarà cresciuto. Saranno quelli come lui a portare la libertà e a far finire la fame. Quelli capaci di pensare prima agli altri che a se stessi. Ne potremo andare tutti orgogliosi.  
–_Nkai_ ti ascolti, figlia mia– replicò la vecchia, arrendendosi. –Ora preghiamo solo che a lui e a quelli come lui sia concesso di diventare adulti.

(1) «Penha», la cosa più simile che ho trovato finora in kiswahili al nome del Nostro. Potremmo sempre dire che sia il suo «nome di latte». Anche gli altri nomi ed espressioni sono kiswahili. _Nkai_ è invece il nome di Dio in lingua samburu, e sempre in samburu _lpayian_ si chiama l'uomo adulto e padre di famiglia, che ha superato tutte le iniziazioni. Spero di non aver fatto un pastrocchio! I Samburu però parlano anche il kiswahili oltre alla loro lingua…


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
_«Ero già diviso in due. Ero già destinato all'odio. E già conoscevo l'amore che mi avrebbe salvato»._

«Ripetiamo la notizia…»  
Kumi vacillò. Si appoggiò un attimo al ripiano del mobile per non cadere. Un sudore gelido la bagnava completamente. Si passò la mano sulla fronte. Spense la radio. Non le sarebbe servito a niente riascoltare quello che aveva appena sentito. Era come se ogni parola le si fosse stampata a fuoco nel cervello, con tutto il suo orrore. Il sole fuori dalla finestra splendeva abbagliante, le cicale cantavano, ma era tutta una menzogna. Sotto cui si avvertiva la morte.  
Ci hanno uccisi. Lui –il suo popolo– ci ha uccisi.  
Aveva parenti in quella città. Aveva amici. C'era stata in visita non più di pochi mesi prima. La ricordava bene, allegra, indaffarata, le pareva di rivedere con una lucidità terribile tutte le facce che aveva anche solo incrociato per strada, come se la memoria le avesse trattenute sapendo di dover conservare la traccia della loro esistenza. Non c'erano più. La città non c'era più. Tutto finito in un solo istante.  
Perché?  
Eravamo rimasti soli, privi dei nostri alleati. Eravamo gli ultimi a combattere ancora dopo che tutti si erano arresi. Stavano vincendo comunque, era solo questione di tempo. Perché hanno sentito il bisogno di fare questo? Forse per dimostrare la loro superiorità? Perché conoscevano la nostra ostinazione e pensavano che altrimenti non avremmo mai capitolato? O forse è una punizione per le tante –troppe– atrocità di cui anche noi siamo stati colpevoli in questa guerra… per la nostra arroganza… il castigo dei nostri peccati…  
Ma quale peccato può meritare questo? Chi può emettere un simile giudizio?  
Si accasciò sulle gambe che non la reggevano più, lasciandosi scivolare sul pavimento.  
E lui dov'era?  
Non aveva più sue notizie da… quasi un anno. Non era riuscita a mettersi in contatto. Non rispondeva alle lettere e non avrebbe saputo dove telefonargli senza correre rischi. Non sapeva neanche che…  
Che ne era stato di lui? Era vivo? Era morto? L'aveva dimenticata?  
E se ci fosse stato lui su quell'aereo?… Se fosse stato LUI a premere quel bottone…  
Kumi lasciò andare il volto tra le mani e pianse sconsolatamente.  
–Wah…  
Il lieve vagito dalla stanza accanto la riscosse. Si alzò in fretta. Nella culla, il piccolo si agitava tutto quasi come se avesse sentito che lei stava male. Lo prese in braccio e si mise a ninnarlo tranquillizzante: –Shhh… shhh… non è niente, amore… mamma è qui…  
A quel contatto il bimbo si calmò subito, rannicchiandosi contro di lei. Stringendolo forte, non poteva evitare che le lacrime continuassero ad affacciarlesi agli occhi.  
Aveva amato quell'uomo con tutto il cuore. Così bello, estroverso, audace. Mentre lei era stata educata alla maniera riservata e timida delle brave ragazze del suo paese. Aveva trovato in lui tutte le qualità che non trovava in se stessa. Non le era importato che fosse diverso. Non le era importato che fosse un nemico. Che la sua famiglia, i suoi amici, tutti quelli che conosceva l'avrebbero rinnegata per questo. Aveva pensato che i suoi sentimenti potessero cambiare il mondo. E aveva raccolto il frutto di quell'amore. Il bambino portava il suo cognome. Ma aveva il nome di suo padre… e assomigliava a lui…  
Che ne sarebbe stato di quella creatura?  
Il mondo si era presentato di nuovo con tutta la sua forza davanti a lei, e tutto l'amore della terra non avrebbe potuto cambiare ciò che era accaduto. Anche se lui fosse tornato… come avrebbero potuto ritrovarsi, con quella enorme tragedia tra di loro?  
Era sola. Terribilmente sola. Lo era stata fin dall'inizio di quella storia. Ma mai come ora lo sentiva con tanta crudeltà e violenza. Da chi poteva andare? Chi l'avrebbe aiutata? Chi in tutto il mondo l'avrebbe compresa?  
E il suo bambino? Sarebbe cresciuto tra gente che l'avrebbe visto come il bastardo del nemico. Che avrebbe dato a lui la colpa di tutte quelle morti di un giorno in cui aveva meno di tre mesi. E anche se fosse fuggita… se l'avesse portato nel paese di suo padre… sarebbe stata esattamente la stessa cosa. Due razze convinte ognuna di essere superiore all'altra… ognuna sprezzante e superba verso l'altra… concordi solo nell'odiare chi si avvicinava all'altra, e chi le somigliava.  
Non avrebbe avuto una vita facile. Nessuno l'avrebbe voluto. Non avrebbe trovato qualcuno che lo amasse, che si fidasse di lui, che volesse prenderlo con sé. Sarebbe stato meglio…  
…che non fosse mai nato?  
Lo scostò lievemente da sé per guardarlo in viso. Si pentiva di ciò che aveva fatto? Di averlo messo al mondo? Se non ci fosse stato lui… forse sarebbe potuta tornare indietro… chiedere perdono…  
Il piccolo sbatté le palpebre e si concentrò per metterla a fuoco. Quindi emise un buffo versetto e tese la manina verso di lei, ridendo, con quei suoi occhi grandi e profondi.  
Il suo… bellissimo, bellissimo, meraviglioso bambino.  
Lo strinse nuovamente, con un singhiozzo.  
No. Non si sarebbe mai pentita. Non avrebbe mai rinnegato l'amore che l'aveva portata a fare quello sbaglio. Se sbaglio era. Non aveva dato alla luce una creatura infelice e sventurata. Aveva creato qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di splendido, di migliore e più ricco delle parti che lo formavano. Era il futuro. La promessa di un nuovo mondo. Nulla l'avrebbe mai convinta a pensare il contrario. Nulla avrebbe potuto toglierglielo, toglierle la gioia che le dava. Il suo angelo. E un giorno tutti se ne sarebbero accorti. Tutti l'avrebbero capito. Ne sarebbe stata fiera finché avesse avuto vita. E gli avrebbe dato tutto ciò che poteva.  
Col cuore spezzato, con le lacrime che le bagnavano il viso, Kumi continuò a cullare quel peso prezioso dolcemente. –Amore. Amore mio. Ti prometto… che non sarai mai solo. Anche quando non ti sarò più accanto. Ci sarà sempre qualcuno che saprà amarti come ti amo io. Che saprà amarti come meriti. Che ti troverà. Anche dall'altra parte del mondo.


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
_«Alla fine il cerchio si chiude. Ciò che è iniziato finisce per poi ricominciare più avanti, grazie alla follia degli stessi che volevano terminasse. Come me»._

Io ho incontrato il Golem per la prima volta trentatrè anni fa. L'ho incontrato in un vicolo, e me lo trovai faccia a faccia. Per fortuna non ricordo molto bene quel che ho pensato in quel momento. Dio non voglia che si passi la vita aspettandosi continuamente di incontrare il Golem.(1)

Posò il libro sfregandosi gli occhi con due dita. Non ci vedeva più tanto bene, specie dopo gli ultimi anni, e leggere tanto peggiorava le cose. Ma non c'era molto altro da fare in quel ricovero di fortuna per prigionieri «illustri», dove li tenevano ormai da qualche mese in attesa di rimpatriarli. E chissà perché, ciò che avevano trovato loro da leggere erano soprattutto romanzi cosiddetti «dell'orrore». Ironico. Un orrore fasullo per dimenticare l'orrore vero da cui erano appena usciti? Ormai credeva che dopo tutto ciò a cui era stato costretto ad assistere, nulla di inventato l'avrebbe più potuto spaventare. Eppure quel libro che già aveva letto da ragazzo gli suscitava ancora la vecchia inquietudine familiare… forse più profonda… in qualche modo richiamava sotterranei ricordi o premonizioni sgradevoli.  
Lo appoggiò sul tavolo, cercando di diradare la folla di immagini evocate dietro i suoi occhi chiusi. Il Golem coi suoi tratti orientali… il Golem dagli occhi a mandorla… il Golem che è specchio dell'anima più segreta di ciascuno, in cui ognuno che lo incontra si può riconoscere… perché lo turbava così tanto?  
Se lui si fosse trovato di fronte la propria anima allo specchio, cosa vi avrebbe visto? Sarebbe riuscito ad affrontarla, o non avrebbe potuto sostenerne lo sguardo?  
Dicevano che era una cosa normale sentirsi in colpa per essere sopravissuti. Normale ma immotivata. E tuttavia non poteva fare a meno di pensare che per lui fosse forse stato più facile, più superfluo che per tanti altri. Aveva preso tutto sottogamba. Partire volontario come ufficiale medico… «colonnello», ma senza comandare niente, solo in forza dei suoi titoli accademici… senza saper neanche usare un'arma. Che aiuto credeva di poter dare? Alla sua età, ancora pieno di sogni giovanili e di illusioni condivise con i colleghi su come migliorare il mondo con la scienza. Senza alcuna esperienza della vita reale.  
E invece essere catturato così facilmente, in una semplice scaramuccia, e subito, accertate le sue origini, deportato coi prigionieri più indesiderabili… i primi da uccidere. E far carte false per sopravvivere, facendosi assegnare a un Kommando medico e scientifico. Avere più cibo, un trattamento lievemente migliore, e doversi chiedere continuamente se lo aveva tolto ad altri, se aveva condannato altri più deboli per salvarsi. E tuttavia prenderlo, continuare a prenderlo. Con la vigliaccheria della fame, l'egoismo della debolezza, della paura per sé.  
Non che non lo si scontasse in un altro modo, quel privilegio. Quei medici dei campi. Le loro teorie. I loro esperimenti sul materiale che avevano a disposizione. Ciò che aveva visto… ciò a cui, in alcuni casi, aveva dovuto _collaborare_… Si passò la mano sugli occhi. Quando aveva cercato di raccontarlo ai suoi liberatori, aveva incontrato quasi sempre un'educata incredulità. Non poteva dar loro torto. Anche lui avrebbe trovato difficile crederlo se non ne fosse stato testimone in prima persona.  
Capire qual è la vera natura dell'uomo?… Scoprire come creare un superuomo sulla pelle di esseri sacrificabili, ritenuti superflui per il mondo? O semplicemente torturare più efficacemente con quella scusa? Continuava a chiedersi quale fosse il vero scopo di quei folli. Un tempo aveva creduto che la conoscenza, l'intelligenza, dovessero necessariamente andare di pari passo con la tolleranza e l'amore per il prossimo. Aveva scoperto che non era così. _Riboyne shel oylem_… il guizzo di perfida GIOIA negli occhi di alcuni di loro… ma sempre meglio della fredda indifferenza, impersonalità di quasi tutti gli altri, che ancora tormentava i suoi incubi. Anche lui, in fondo: era poi tanto diverso da quegli scienziati? Non aveva anche lui sempre considerato l'uomo in modo astratto, negandosi tutte le forti passioni? Non aveva rinunciato all'amore che avrebbe potuto avere, trascurato gli amici, per la carriera? Era nato con quel secolo terribile e cosa aveva da offrire al mondo ora, alla soglia della mezza età? Due o tre lauree, pubblicazioni su riviste che leggevano soltanto gli iniziati del settore. Cosa aveva fatto per cambiare realmente le cose, per avvicinarsi davvero agli altri? Non si era sposato, non aveva figli. Non avrebbe lasciato indietro niente di sé che valesse davvero qualcosa. L'età in cui avrebbe potuto realizzare uno scopo era lontana ormai. Probabilmente nella sua vita non sarebbe accaduto più nulla.  
E forse era la stessa cosa per tutti gli altri, al mondo. Sembrava che tanta distruzione avesse tolto a tutti il loro scopo nella vita, lasciandoli confusi, sospesi, in una specie di limbo. Tutti non erano altro che fili spezzati… in attesa che qualcuno li annodasse di nuovo. Ma chi? E perché?  
–Chiedo scusa…– La porta si aprì. Uno dei suoi colleghi liberati con lui, Misha Leibowitz, minuto, occhialuto e con capelli completamente candidi spioventi sugli occhi, si fece avanti timidamente, la voce tremante, come se qualcosa l'avesse grandemente eccitato o alterato. –Scusami se ti disturbo… tu… tu sei stato qui tutta la mattina?  
Si alzò dalla sedia sentendosi i muscoli indolenziti. –Sì… anche se ci si annoia a non far nulla tutto il giorno. Almeno ci permettessero di uscire. Perché? Qualche novità? È arrivato qualcuno dal comando, ci rimandano a casa?  
–No… è qualcos'altro…– Gli occhi di Leibowitz erano sbarrati e non solo a causa degli occhiali pesanti, il volto era livido. –Io… io credo tu debba saperlo. L'hanno appena annunciato alla radio inglese. Notizie dal fronte… è successo…  
Gli disse cosa era successo.  
_«Lischuosecho Kiwise Adoshem»_ mormorò quasi senza accorgersene, nella lingua antica. Fuori dalla porta sentiva i militari festeggiare, come per il raggiungimento di una grande vittoria. Loro soli capivano cosa significava quell'annuncio? Conosceva alcuni degli scienziati che avevano sviluppato la terribile arma… aveva lavorato con loro… li aveva sentiti magnificare le possibilità della nuova energia, dell'energia della creazione, per aprire nuove possibilità alla vita. Sapevano che le loro scoperte erano state usate per la morte?… Oppure semplicemente non gli importava, purché potessero continuare i loro studi? La conoscenza inaridisce dunque l'anima a tal punto da renderla incapace di distinguere il bene dal male? E gli uomini possono provare una simile gioia per la fine di altri esseri umani? Nessuno è capace di imparare dai propri errori? Non c'è speranza?… Provava nausea. In quel momento gli parve che gli si offuscasse la vista, gli parve che nessuno meritasse più di vivere. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa perché qualcuno lo portasse via di là.  
I suoi colleghi gli si erano raccolti intorno, ammutoliti quanto lui. Istintivamente, abbassarono tutti insieme la testa recitando in silenzio una preghiera per i morti e per i vivi.  
–Se possiamo interrompere…  
Non avevano notato la porta principale rimasta aperta né il gruppo di figure che avevano fatto il loro ingresso da qualche minuto. Non sembravano funzionari di qualche ambasciata. Completi scuri, occhiali altrettanto scuri che non lasciavano vedere le pupille, l'aria di persone molto sicure di sé. Si guardavano intorno con una serietà quasi arrogante, scrutando i volti degli scienziati raccolti nella stanza.  
–Chi siete?– chiese un po' bruscamente. –Cosa desiderate? Stiamo esprimendo il nostro dolore per una tragedia, qui.  
–Ah, certo. Siamo… al corrente. Un enorme spreco. Avete pienamente ragione. In ogni modo, signori… ci è stato detto dove potevamo trovarvi dal comando. Avremmo una proposta da farvi.  
–Dal comando? Il comando alleato?  
–Certo, dai nostri alleati– replicò uno degli sconosciuti dopo un attimo, con un gesto della mano. –Vedete… rappresentiamo un gruppo che vuole investire nella ricostruzione. Molto è andato distrutto e molte risorse sono state perdute con la fine di questa guerra… materiale umano e scoperte preziose per tutti, come avete potuto vedere noi stessi. Un vero peccato. Noi stiamo cercando di raccogliere le menti migliori e le migliori risorse sfuggite alla distruzione… per mettere in piedi una fondazione che preservi quanto è ancora utilizzabile e lo consolidi. Perché il futuro del mondo sia più stabile.  
Leibowitz intervenne lievemente sospettoso. –In che modo? O… in che campo?  
–Qualsiasi campo. Medicina, tecnologia, politica, risorse umane. Pensiamo che sia necessario si muovano anche i privati, per il bene comune… considerato cosa sono riusciti a combinare i governi. Credo siate d'accordo con noi dopo quanto avete sentito oggi, non è vero? Potete fidarvi se diciamo che vogliamo opporci con tutte le nostre forze a simili uccisioni insensate ed indiscriminate.  
–Dite che possiamo fidarci, ma non vi conosciamo nemmeno.  
–Siete parcheggiati qui ormai da mesi, senza la possibilità di rivedere le vostre famiglie e di lavorare ai vostri progetti. Vi stiamo offrendo un posto e anche un luogo per vivere, dove potrete portare anche i vostri cari… e sarete al sicuro. Non siete obbligati ad accettare, comunque. Tutti coloro che collaboreranno con noi saranno assolutamente volontari.– Un largo sorriso si diffuse sul volto dell'uomo. –La cosa vi interessa?  
Calò il silenzio. I presenti si consultarono con lo sguardo.  
–O preferite che i vostri paesi si servano di voi per i propri programmi militari? Sapete benissimo che è questo che accadrà d'ora in poi.  
Era vero. Si stava preparando un mondo in cui tutti avrebbero vissuto sotto l'ombra di quel giorno terribile. Armi ultrapotenti sarebbero state create e usate per minacciare gli avversari, diventando sempre più temibili e pericolose… nessuno sarebbe più stato tranquillo nella sua casa senza temere che il capriccio di qualcuno ponesse fine in un attimo alla sua vita. Era questo il vero scopo dei vincitori nel fare una cosa simile. Una dimostrazione… di ciò che sarebbe accaduto d'ora in poi a chi avesse osato contrastarli. Quella guerra aveva segnato il mondo come un peccato originale, dall'inizio alla conclusione. I capi degli stati non si comportavano meglio dei terroristi che tanto denigravano. Mostravano altrettanto disprezzo per la vita umana. Non avrebbero mai più potuto essere certi di come sarebbero state sfruttate le loro ricerche. Non potevano più fidarsi di nessuno.  
E allora…  
–Io andrò– dichiarò, guardando i suoi colleghi, stancamente. –Non conosco questa gente… ma sono stanco di sentirmi così impotente. Voglio un'occasione per rimediare… per non rifare sempre gli stessi errori. Forse questa è quella giusta.  
–Ci può giurare– sorrise nuovamente l'uomo. –Vedrà che resterà soddisfatto del materiale che le metteremo a disposizione. Bene, può venire subito. Non porti nulla, penseremo noi a procurarle tutto il necessario. C'è qualcun altro?  
Alcuni scienziati, timidamente o meno, al vedere la decisione dell'altro gli si accodarono, senza una parola. Altri scossero la testa, diffidenti. Leibowitz azzardò: –Ma così… senza nemmeno i nostri abiti, e i nostri appunti…  
–Faremo raccogliere noi i vostri appunti dai nostri incaricati, più tardi. E per quanto riguarda il resto non credo che abbiate molto di vostro con voi, giusto? Avrete di meglio una volta a destinazione. Ci sono delle macchine fuori. Prego.  
Misero le mani sulle spalle dei loro nuovi dipendenti, guidandoli fuori con cortese decisione, proprio mentre il primo di loro iniziava a dubitare che forse avessero un po' troppa fretta di reclutarli. Ma non ci furono troppe proteste. Le sigarette fumate a metà rimasero sul tavolo, assieme a qualche bicchiere d'acqua e ai libri spiegazzati, ancora aperti. Il silenzio nella stanza semivuota divenne più vasto, e più denso di presagi.

_«Devi sapere che ti abbiamo formato da una zolla di terra. Il tuo compito sarà quello di difendere gli ebrei dalle persecuzioni. Ti chiamerai Joseph…»_(2)

_Quando tutto è cominciato… quando l'inferno è finito… quando nessuno aveva ancora idea di quello che sarebbe successo… il giorno dell'esplosione… dove eravamo noi allora?  
Dove eravamo allora…  
Il 6 agosto 1945..._

**Fine**

Aprile-novembre 2007

(1) Gustav Meyrink, _Il Golem_, 1913.  
(2) _La creazione del Golem_, da _Il Golem di Praga: leggende ebraiche del ghetto_.


End file.
